1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to an intra-panel interface of a display device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a column driver with an embedded DISPLAYPORT timing controller and its system implementation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical pixel based display includes several column drivers. Each of the column drivers drives a group of pixels, often hundreds in the form of a column. The column drivers are able to drive any individual pixel through an output buffer circuit. A timing controller (TCON) is used to control the column drivers and display a desired image. The TCON processes communications received over a video link and transmits data to individual column drivers, but the interface between the TCON and column drivers can consume significant energy. Operation of a standalone TCON and related transmission functions typically accounts for a significant amount of power draw. A standalone TCON can also increase the size and cost of hardware used in the manufacturing of a display panel by using a chip separate from any of the column drivers.